damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Onaria
"To walk we must first learn to stand once more." - Domin'Chi Raddaq II, shortly after the end of the Second World War. The Sovereign States of Onaria (Onar: Dominvaika Onarya), is a constitutional monarchy located in the South-Western region of Damalias. It's history is one stained by warfare and infighting for much of its existence and only since the 1800s has it been able to unite as one entity. Infamous for fighting on the side of both the Central Powers and the Axis during both concurrent World Wars, Onaria has come to move on from its defeats and expand its resources and effort into cultural and industrial advances. History Fa'boki Period (900 BC - 154 BC) In the earliest years of Onaria, the land was divided across multiple dynastic Kingdoms each ruling areas of land known as Khanations. These early Khans followed a primitive religion based upon the concept of the moon and the sun, the sun being a holy giver of life and chaos and the moon being a visage of peace and death. The Fa'bok Khans of the Eastern lands became dominant in this period, their Khanate expanded across the entire coast and dominated much of the dependant food gathering. For hundreds of years the Fa'bok used their dominance to wage wars and battle rivals. Not much is known about this period but legends regarding their eventual collapse were kept by the Soro'n'shi-tan. Their collapse came about with the discovery of iron in the North of Onaria, the lands known as Bakuur. The smiths of Bakuur became the first to work with Iron and as such became master smiths creating the Bakkurite Steel which made the Honogoni Spears that the Soro'n'shi-tan would use to dominate their way to victory. Soro'n'shi-tan Period (153 BC - 201 AD) Starting as a small village in the Northern region of Bakuur, the town then known as Assami or today as Gart'kio, grew into an ever expansive and powerful nation with the discovery of iron and the development of Bakkurite Steel. Yanto-Bari Period (1896 AD - 1919 AD) In 1896 the then Domin'ka of Onaria, Akeena II, died and his son Domin'ka Garathos took over. Garathos implemented a policy known as Yanto-Bari (Yesterday's Tomorrow) which saw to push the slow industrialisation of the Sovereignty of Onaria into a massive and speedy advance. By 1904, the rural regions surrounding Anborra and Bora'mi'son had flourished into sprawling masses of factories, mines and industries. The rapid transformation to industry had taken its toll however and by 1906 the nation was in a state of desperate famine due to spikes in population and growing demands. In an effort to resolve this Garathos ensured that any man over the age of 15 who left or was fired from working industry would be conscripted into the Dominja Sarohi (Royal Army). Even still this left food a major issue and deals with the German Empire and Austro-Hungarian Empire were struck which traded resources such as wood and coal for food and grain. In 1914 when the Great War broke out, Garathos had hoped to keep Onaria neutral and use the industry to generate income, however when the British and French navies installed blockades on German and Austro-Hungarian ports, the much needed food supplies became limited and as such on 11th January 1915, the Sovereignty of Onaria officially declared war on the Entente. In an earlier than anticipated strike, the Onarian 3rd Flotilla struck a severe blow to the British at the Battle of Coral Sea, during which the Flotilla defeated the Royal Navies Australian Defence Fleet and managed to attack and damage the port of Mackay in Australia. However, due to the surprise of the victory the Onarian Military Board had not sent an invasion force of marines to take Mackay and as such, the 3rd Flotilla was recalled to defend sovereign lands. Category:Articles by Shadowkernowboy Category:Nations